


750 Miles

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.23, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Sam, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Season 9, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 9.23, because I wondered about Sam on the way back to the bunker alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	750 Miles

750 miles from Muncie, Indiana to Lebanon, Kansas.

12 hours of silent highway driving

750 miles with your brother's lifeless body in the back seat

12 hours to think about "I'm Proud of Us" and what he meant

750 miles to regret not seeing his last punch coming

12 hours to add up all the times he's died in your arms

750 miles to remember all the times he's come back to you

12 hours to realize you've got to get him back no matter what it takes

750 miles to prepare what you're going to tell him when he's alive again

12 hours to practice saying "Dean, I'm proud of us too," without crying

750 miles alone

12 hours too long without him


End file.
